Florecer
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Rin como si fuera una flor. Promete a Sesshomaru florecer bellamente.


A Sesshomaru comúnmente no le llamaban la atención las flores, pero esa... sí.

No estaba muy seguro si era por el hecho de que estaba muy cerca de la mencionada o era por como es. Es una pequeña flor, no. Es solo un retoño, un capullo.

Uno que nació, apartado del colorido prado de flores en donde se encontraba rodeada Rin. Para, en cambio, nacer junto a un gran árbol. El mismo que el demonio estaba recostado, observándola. Pequeña, solitaria, pero aun con la voluntad de vivir y seguir en pie.

Tan parecida a Rin.

Levantó su cuello hacia arriba y sus ojos ámbar se posaron en la copa del árbol. Mientras sentía la textura del tronco en su espalda.

Tan parecido a él.

Protegiéndola. Porque el árbol protegía el capullo de los inminentes fuertes rayos del sol como brindarle gotas de roció de entre sus hojas cuando llovía.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

 **...**

—¡Sesshomaru_sama!

La voz jovial de Rin y los pasos animados de ella, le permitió abrir los ojos.

Para encontrarse que la susodicha se le acercaba con una colorida flor entre sus manos, arrancada del tallo. Y también su sirviente pisando despreocupadamente el pasto y casi...

AHHHH ¡PUM!

Rin tenía los ojos bien abiertos, viendo como Sesshomaru de un manotazo mando a volar a Jaken, el pobre que no sabía que había hecho para conseguir las represalias de su amo bonito.

No obstante no era lo que había hecho sino lo que iba a hacer. Iba a aplastar el retoño.

—¿Por qué hizo eso señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó sin entender la dulce joven.

Él no contesto, solo dirigió su mirada a la fuente de sus pensamientos y ahora preocupación. La boca de la niña se abrió formando una "O" y de forma inmediata una sonrisa de alegría se formó en sus labios.

—Es un capullo ¡Qué lindo!—dijo poniéndose más cerca y arrodillándose—¡Usted lo protegió!

Mirando al demonio que lució sorprendido por unos segundos ante esa declaración. En eso, Rin bajo la mirada y miró tristemente a la flor que había arrancado del prado y que le pareció la más bella de todas.

—Ahora me siento mal, por arrancar la flor—repuso—Cuando usted protegió una.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Porque quería dársela!—respondió sinceramente, sus ojos brillaban— Pero no debí, ahora se marchitara y morí...

—Al final las flores mueren —dijo—Lo que está hecho, hecho esta... ya no importa.

—Si es así...—inició— ¿Porque protegió aquella?—apuntándola— Al final va a morir.

El demonio iba a quedar en silencio sin responder aun cuando la respuesta merodeaba en su mente. Al final decidió contestar.

—Porque me recuerda a ti.

Las mejillas de Rin enrojecieron por la comparación.

—De seguro va a florecer majestuosamente.

Cuando dijo eso su mirada dorada se posó en los ojos de la niña que lucía impactada por lo que su señor estaba diciendo.

—Quisiera ver eso.

La niña sintió un dolor en su pecho, esas palabras, parecían que decía "quiero porque no puedo" ya que sino porque no dijo "Quiero ver eso" o "Voy a ver eso"

Tal vez estaba dándole muchas vueltas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón de esas palabras. Jaken iba corriendo al encuentro con su amo luego de haber sido arrojado tan lejos.

—Amooo bonitooo ¿Por qué hizo esa cosa tan fea?

Sesshomaru lo lanzo de vuelta, con un solo movimiento de su mano al notar como de nuevo iba a pisarla.

Entretanto, Rin estaba en silencio considerando y meditando sus palabras.

—¿No la vas a ver cómo florece?

Los ojos de Rin estaban grandes y preocupados. Su corazón latía intranquilo, creyendo que se estaba refiriendo a ella.

—Tengo la intención de verla florecida —su voz sonaba calmada, pero Rin no podía adquirir su tranquilidad.

—¿Y luego?—cuestiono sumamente curiosa—¿Solo la vas a ver, Sesshomaru_sama?

—Sí.

Fue su respuesta corta e hiriente.

—¿Por qué? —su voz salió aguda y lastimosa. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, quería llorar, pero no iba hacerlo.

Apretó sus puños, llevándose un poco de césped que había en el suelo.

—Porque ya no hay nada más que ver —terminó— Al final se marchitara y eso será todo—espetó—No quiero ver eso.

—¿Entonces me vas a dejar así? —Estaba a punto de llorar—¿Vas a verme florecida, crecida y eso será todo? ¿Sera el adiós?

El demonio no dijo ninguna palabra. Para Rin el silencio se le hacía insoportable, quería llenarlo. Hablar, pero ninguna palabra salía. No sabía que decir, solo podía mirarlo mientras trataba de contenerse las lágrimas.

—No llores —pidió—No lo hagas.

—¿No me vas a arrancar? ¿No me va a llevar con usted?

—Rin.

—¿De qué sirve florecer bellamente si nadie la va a mirar? —gimoteaba en cada palabra— ¿Si tu no me vas a mirar?

—Rin.

—¿No la vas a arrancar?

—Si la arranco va a morir más rápidamente.

—Si no la arrancas igual va a morir —dijo—Si tiene que morir sería más feliz en tus manos—y miro la flor que aún mantenía en sus dedos—Yo voy a ser como esta flor que no dude en arrancar —sin dejar de observarla—Voy a ser tan bella que no dudaras en llevarme. Como si fuera una flor. Te prometo florecer bellamente.

Los ojos marrones de Rin, estaban llenos de determinación. Al rato, sintiéndose avergonzada y colorada, le entrego la flor y levantándose, alegó que iba en busca de Jaken mientras se dirigía en la dirección que fue lanzado.

Sesshomaru miro la flor que le fue entregada, luego el retoño y después a Rin en la lejanía. Por un segundo, la imagen de ella cambio, su cabello marrón se había vuelto más largo, ella más alta y...

Estiró su brazo, sintió deseos de llevársela.


End file.
